


Christmas in Hollis

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: This is part of my Christmas series on tumblr.  It is a Christmas twist on a familiar story. 'Truth' is stranger than fiction. ;)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Christmas in Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not a New Yorker, so I apologize to those of you who are. I tried, lol. Also this is kind of mixing AU’s but I had an idea, and went with it. I hope you like it.

December 23, 2007, NYC

The guy got on with you at Fulton. Earbuds in his ears, backpack strapped up, notebook and pen in his hand.

You watched him scan for seats and made eye contact with him. Your heart had a crazy beat and you swore you could hear it beating.

There was something about this guy. You pegged him as a decent person. And this kid was harmless. And kinda cute. Nice face, lips. Those eyes.

Damn your white boy with nice eyes fetish.

This dude looked like he needed to be on the A train though.

He scanned the car for a seat and you felt bad that you were hogging two. You would break your rule and let him sit next to you. 

You had your mace and could scrap with the best. You nodded at him and he rewarded you with a smile.

You felt some kinda way, got your bag and scooted over while relief washed over his face. He quickly took the seat and mumbled thanks, not keeping eye contact too long. 

You put your nose back into your book. Your thesis research was not going to do itself.

He took an iPod out of his pocket, fiddled with it, put it back in his pocket, and closed his eyes. You thought he was going to sleep.

********************

Lin was tired. He had a full day on his day off from the show. He had a cultural alliance meeting at Metro Tech for some bigwigs who could help fund future shows.

He was headed back to Manhattan, getting off at Fulton when he saw you walking along in front of him. 

He wasn’t just tired of work, he was more drained because he couldn’t write anything. There was no inspiration. He felt he couldn’t top what he was doing now. It sucked big time.

He looked up from the ground and saw your ass, looking away when he started appreciating it. What a creeper, he thought, but he couldn’t help his eyes when they came back to you. 

You had on tights under your professional pencil skirt, your shapely legs ending in cute little Timbs. 

You wore a dope leather jacket lined with shearling, and a thick knit headband that covered your ears helped contain the dense curls at the top of your head.

You turned and said goodbye to your friend and he saw the cutest dimples in your brown wind chapped cheeks. Your voice was so cute the way you yelled.

“Goodbye Jennifa!” Your laugh was contagious. “Merry Christmas, heffa!” Your smile again when you hugged your friend goodbye as she split off for the southbound J.

Then he saw the thick ass book you clutched to your chest. You were perfect.

He was about to go to the A train but he followed you to the F. Which was the complete opposite way that he was going, but why the hell not. 

He could go on an adventure, get some inspiration for his writer’s block, go back to Manhattan later and stay up late writing. There was nothing else to do this week but wait for Christmas.

The subway platform was crowded but you didn’t notice him trying to lowkey watch you, as you put your nose in the book, taking a highlighter out of your back and getting to work on it. Gotta love a book broad. 

Lin smiled to himself.

He stood back a little and let you get on the train first. Of course when he got on, all the seats were full, except for the one next you in which you had placed your bag, your attitude daring anyone to say anything about it.

Lin looked around the car, circling back and making eye contact with you. He smiled and your lips twitched back. He could see you relenting.

You nodded your head imperceptibly, and watched as he approached, only moving your bag when he was right in front of you, so no one else would get the seat. 

He sat down, smiled and murmured a little thanks. You just smiled and nodded again, returning to your book. The smell of coconut overtook him and he smiled wider.

The title and voluminousness of the book fascinated him. He did not want to be too much of a stalker, so he took his ipod out and fiddled with it, turning up his music, closing his eyes and getting lost in the beat of Mobb Deep.

********************

You went back to your book, and the dude got in the zone, bopping to his music, which was kinda loud. And familiar.

I know that ain’t what I think it is, you think.

You gave him a side eye. 

“Yeah, to all the killers and a hundred dollar billas,” 

He rapped under his breath. You’re shocked as shit. His flow was just a little bit forced but you liked his tone.

That’s Mobb Deep, and one thing you know, is this cute ass bougie dude ain’t from Queensbridge. You try to lean over on the low to see what he’s writing.

********************

This excitement he felt, the smell of you and the dopeness of the music was inspiring him. He opened one eye and glanced at you. You could be his muse.

Lin got his notebook out. He scribbled down a few lines of rhyme, while he felt you move a little closer to listen to his music and he saw out of the corner of his eye you leaning over with raised eyebrows see what he was doing.

It was now or never, he should take his shot.

“I’m writing a rap musical.”

You looked at him like he was crazy. So much for taking his shot. He just laughed nervously and went back to writing.

“You gotta be kidding me? Deadass?”

Your voice was like music. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I can’t believe no one’s thought of it sooner!”

Your face changed. Then you gave him a playful smile.

“Then you might not need to be talking to me. I might steal your idea.”

Lin smiled back at you. 

“Then you might need to give me your name and number so I can track you down and sue you when I see your production.”

Your laugh was a great reward for him. He couldn’t believe his game was working. Usually it fell flat.

He watched your lip as you bit it, considering what he’d said. Then he made eye contact with you. Fuck. You were going to be trouble.

********************

You looked into his eyes, getting lost. Then you realized that the train had stopped and you looked away.

“Fuck!” You jumped up and grabbed your bag. You looked back.

“Yo, it was nice talking to you. Good luck with your hip hop thingy.”

You hurried out of the doors.

********************

Lin just looked after you, then at your empty seat. Your book was still there. 

Without thinking, he grabbed it and dove out of the doors just before they closed.

He couldn’t believe it. He stood on the platform a minute and then recovered, making sure that he had everything. Then, he started running after you, keeping your curly puff in sight.

“Ay! Ay YO! YO YO YO! You forgot your book.” He couldn’t believe that he was doing this shit.

********************

You almost missed your stop fucking with that dude. You couldn’t believe it. You were hurrying to make the next train when you heard someone yelling. Of course you ignored it and kept going. 

You got on the train, standing room only, made even more uncomfortable when someone squeezed in the door at the last minute. 

You stood up and looked over your shoulder, shocked as shit to see the dude from the last train. You knew you were staring at him, but what the hell?”

He squeezed in between people, trying to be polite, and just moving past people who wouldn’t move.

He handed you your book. FUCK! 

“Fuck! Thanks, for getting it back to me.” You smiled at him. “That was a lot of trouble.” He was a decent person. You were right about him.

“You’re making me work today, I chase you onto two trains….” he trailed off, his eyes wide, realizing what he’d said.

The smile faded. Another creep. You put the book in your bag and moved away from him a little.

********************

“Shit, I mean, I happened to be on the same train, followed you that way. I’m not really a creep…..”

He just kept rampling, watching the back of your head as you tried to keep still, then shook it, then lower it to your hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

Finally, you turned around.

“You know, you talk a lot, A Train.”

Lin was relieved that you decided to talk to him again. But he was fucking confused.

“A Train?” 

“That’s my name for you in my head.” 

The way your head was cocked to the side, was so cute. You’d let you call him anything.

“Bets.”

“No, I don’t gamble.”

Your laugh was absolutely captivating. Lin felt like you were the only two in the car.

“You are MAD dumb yo.” You smiled at him again. “Bets is my name.”

“What a unique name. Bets.”

“Yeah, it’s short for Elizabeth. My mom tried to call me Betty, but as soon as I could talk I was not having that. Gelly always called me Bets, so I became Bets. The rest is history.”

“Gelly?” 

“My big sister. Angelica.”

“Your family has some dope nicknames.”

“You smiled at him again. My family is dope. I have a big one. There’s Gelly, then Me, then Gari, our little sister, then Pip, my wack ass little brother…”

Lin listened as you told him all about yourself. He was helplessly under your spell.

When he could finally get a word in edgewise, he told you his name.

“I’m Lin-Manuel. But you can call me Lin. Nice to meet you.”

********************

You could not believe that you invited this random stranger home for dinner. You must have lost your damn mind.

But you just could not stop talking to him. He was so fucking easy to express yourself to. You told him so much about your master’s coursework in Applied Psychology.

“You know that book I was reading. I’m going to do my thesis on him. Analyze why he did what he did. I mean. He did a fucking lot, and he was full of contradictions. I’m going to do a complete psychological profile. I wonder why no one has done it before.”

He gave you a playful smile.

“Then you might not need to be talking to me. I might steal your idea.”

You two walked down 104th Avenue, you grinning like an idiot. You came to a stop at the corner. You just stood there, smiling at this man you met a little over an hour ago.

“Ay yo, Bets, what up?”

Tommy’s lanky ass appeared out of nowhere, Jimmy lurking behind him.

“Nothing that you need to be concerned about, Tommy. Step off.”

“Who this little white boy? You bringing white boys to Hollis now? You must not care about his health.”

Tommy looked Lin up and down. Jimmy came up behind him, his lackey. 

“Speak the wrong words homie and you will get touched.”

Lin responded. “If I die, I couldn’t choose a better location. Getting closer to god in a tight situation.” 

You stood in between them, tired of Tommy’s bullshit. 

“Fuck off Tommy, leave me and my friend the fuck alone. And Jimmy, get a fucking life, you mutha fucking, janky ass fuckboi.”

Tommy glared at you both and backed off.

“Always loved that dirty mouth of yours, Bets. You kiss your family with that? I remember what you used to kiss… Tell your Gari Merry Christmas for me…”

You dragged Lin into the bodega, so your people wouldn’t embarrass you further.

“Sorry, that’s my ex.”

********************

That was an experience. Lin got his bearings and smelled the bodega coffee. He went to the counter and ordered some. 

He turned to you. “You want anything, Bets?”

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrow at him. 

“This guy with you Bets?”

“Yeah, George. This is Lin.” She turned to you. “Lin, meet George. He owns this bodega.”

“Nice to meet you George.” The tall man evaluated him and grunted. 

“Nice to meet you. Where’d you meet our Bets?”

Lin looked at you. You came to the rescue.

“He’s helping me with my thesis, George.”

George raised his eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re at Queens College, too?”

“I am very interested in the implications of a case study of historical figures psychology.”

“Good. So you’re…”

“Professor Miranda, at your service.”

“Proud to have you in Queens, Dr. Miranda. Bets, take him home to your Auntie Nelia’s good cooking. And tell her hi for me.” 

George winked as you and Lin made it out of the bodega, barely without bursting out laughing in front of him.

He’d almost forgotten about Tommy and Jimmy, but remembered as soon as they were back on he street. He got ready, but they were long gone.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda. Dr. Lin Manuel Miranda. Sounds like I should know that name?”

Lin just smiled at you. 

“I’m not a doctor, I just play one on TV.” 

That made you laugh and he was relieved to have dodged a bullet.

Lin followed you down the street. 

“This is going to make for quite a story.” The night was already epic.

********************

The inside of your house was alive with music and noise. It seemed that everyone was there, and it wasn’t even Christmas Eve yet.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and kitchen, the guys in the living room and the women in the kitchen. 

That killed you, but you kept your feminist rhetoric to yourself. You entered the door, pulling Lin behind you. 

The guys were talking shit at the Knicks game on the tv, which was between a 6 ft Chrismtas tree placed in the front window and the fireplace. 

Everything stopped when the screen door slammed behind you.

“The fuck?” Pip’s mouth was hanging open.

“Hey guys!” You tried to be as bright as possible while clearly telling them with your eyes to be on their best behavior.

“This is Lin. He’s… helping me with my thesis.” You pointed to the stranger you met on the subway.

“Lin, this is Jacky, Gil, and Herc, my cousins. And little Phillip ” 

“Pip the Pimp,” Phillip shouted, mad at how you’d characterized him. 

You flipped the 13 year old off. “I thought you were on timeout for your disrespectful mouth.”

“Disrespect deez nutz.” he grabbed himself and ran out of the room as you jumped at him.

The other guys paused for a minute and then gave Lin dap, and each other looks.

You pulled Lin to the kitchen, to get the rest of it over with.

The kitchen was bright with light and laughter. That stopped when you and Lin walked in, too.

You cleared your throat.

“Hey. This is Lin, Lin, this is my Aunt Cornelia, that’s Gari over there, and finally Gelly.”

There was a huge silence for about 30 seconds, then the kitchen erupted with everyone greeting Lin. 

You stood back and watched as they all sized him up.

********************

Lin was overwhelmed by beautiful women. He could see where you got it from. Everyone came over and shook his hand, with Gelly giving you a hug. She was intense.

Aunt Cornelia further welcomed Lin.

“Welcome, Lin. Dinner will be ready in a minute, make yourself at home out there with the boys. Bets, help us get this ready.” Her eyes were telling another story.

“Right, have a beer.” Gari shoved a Modelo into Lin’s hand. He heard you protest.

“But Nelia, he’s my guest….” 

Lin found himself face to face with four sets of eyes sizing him up as he went back in the living room. 

“How ‘bout those Knicks?”

********************

You were trapped in the kitchen with your sisters and aunt for 20 minutes while they grilled you. 

You were not about to tell the truth, but soon they were satisfied by the cobbled together story you related to them.

They knew you too well to believe it all, but they finally left it alone, as it was way past time for dinner.

The table was set and everyone wanted to sit next to Lin, the women smitten and the guys in full bromance mode. Jacky was most excited. 

“You’re a real mutherfucker.” Jacky was monopolizing Lin’s conversation.

Lin laughed nervously. This must be how you felt earlier. He glanced over at you and saw you smiling.

“So. You fucking my sister, or what?”

Your Aunt Cornelia moved so fast, grabbing Pip by the ear, pulling him from the table and throwing him in a room down the hall. 

Everyone could hear him wailing, but everyone ignored it.

“So Lin, tell us about yourself. Your name is familiar…”

“Well, I’m a writer by trade….”

********************

By the time dinner was over you were in shock.

You’d heard of In the Heights, sure, but you never picture what the composer was like. 

Certainly not someone who you’d randomly meet him on the subway and bring home for dinner at Christmas time.

You had fun laughing and talking with the whole family group, who seemed to love Lin like he’d grown up in Hollis, but didn’t really get a chance to talk to him one on one.

He didn’t even notice when you slipped away for a few minutes.

Soon, it was almost midnight, and Lin would need to get back to Manhattan.

You were walking down Jamaica Avenue, not quite knowing what to say.

“Hey. You mad?” You didn’t know him well, but he sounded anxious.

“Why would I be mad?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet since I told you who I was, I mean. Am.” 

You had stopped and were looking at each other under the clear December sky. 

“You are who you are. I just can’t believe I brought a famous composer over to my house for chicken and collard greens.” 

You laughed, wondering if you felt embarrassed at your family’s antics, or by your sudden feelings for this stranger.

Lin smiled down at you. You felt warm even though it was cold, but you wanted to get closer to him.

“I’m really glad you came over though.”

“I’m glad you invited me.”

Lin raised his gloved hand and caressed your cheek. Then he leaned down and gave you a peck on the lips. You pulled back a little, looked him in the eyes, then kissed him again. Then, you reached your arms up around his neck and pressed yourself to him, while you shared a long kiss.

********************

“Mmmmmmm. That was nice, Bets.” 

Lin leaned his forehead against yours. Your breath steamed and mingled in the air between you.

You smiled up at him. The night was pretty perfect.

You were half a block from the subway stop. 

He didn’t want to leave; it had been a pretty perfect night. But it was getting late.

“I guess I better get going. Tonight was everything.” Lin didn’t want to let you go.

“Yeah. Quite a story.” You smiled at him. Which brings me to this.

You reached inside your jacket and pulled out the book you were reading on the Subway.

“I saw how interested you were in it when we were talking about it earlier. Merry Christmas.”

“Bets, I- I can’t take this.”

“Shhhhhh. Take it. I have two other copies, that’s actually only my 2nd best copy. I have another here and another at work…”

You were so fucking cute. Lin couldn’t stand it.

“Ahhh, another obsessive bibliophile. It’s seems we’re….” 

Lin didn’t finish that statement. This was insane.

“I mean, your family brings out a different side of me… I’ve never felt so…”

For once, Lin was at a loss.

You stopped his rambling.

“Dr. Miranda, If we never see each other again, this will be one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had in Hollis, Queens.”

You kissed him again.

“Now go, you have a musical to write. Merry Christmas Lin-Manuel.”

You let him go and then turned around and started walking back toward your house.

Lin just let you go.

“Bets!”

You turned around and looked at him, smiling.

“Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!”

You waved at him and turned back around. Walking home with your head held high. You had a wonderful night. And it was now Christmas Eve. 

Pretty perfect.

********************

Lin sat on the subway train and thought about the wonderful night he had with you and your family.

He got his head out of the clouds and looked at the book in his hands.

Ron Chernow, he’d seen his books before.

He opened the front cover of the Alexander Hamilton biography.

Lin-Manuel,  
I hope the story of tonight is an epic one.  
I hope to see it in the theater one day.  
\--Bets 718-555-3645  
“Shit she gave me her number!” 

He told the guy sitting across the aisle from him.

“I don’t give a fuck!”

“Exactly!” Lin yelled, and jumped up at the next stop.

“And when our children tell our story, they’ll tell the story of tonight.” Lin was singing a new song as he ran back toward your house.


End file.
